Cybertron by Moonlight
*Note: The player is being abominably lazy, so she hasn't listed the many Broadband voices here; just the characters she physically interacted with. If you'd like to add your name, feel free.* Broadcast Moonlight says, "Calling planet Cybertron; this is the Comet's Tail requesting landing and all that." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Hello Comet's Tail!" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Wait how is a comet's tail talking." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Comet's tail, can you explain how you are talking please, over." Broadcast Moonlight says, "It's the name of my ship, and I"m going to land it on someone's head if the 'proper channels' don't give me a place to land it." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Oh! Well I don't know if I can do that hold on." Broadcast Moonlight says, "Holding. I can do that." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "I am asking a very important person." Broadcast Moonlight says, "Alright. Here's hoping that very important people have something useful to say." Broadcast Swivel says, "I 'ope yanno wotter doin' 'coz if ya come down 'ere, might be a good while 'fore y'kin leave." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "WHAT WAS THAT I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU STRANGE PERSON." Broadcast Moonlight says, "That's what I'm counting on actually; I actually know what I'm doing. Some of the time." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Also are you a terrorist?" Broadcast Moonlight says, "I'm more likely to be terrorized than do the terrorizing, for whatever that's worth. So no, I'm not a terrorist." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Okay good." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Because we have a lot of those these days." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "You could be a terrorist and not even know it." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "I am not sure how this works yet but it may be communicable." Broadcast Moonlight says, "Um...I would think I would know if I was a terrorist. Now, I'm not always the /best/ behaved femme, but I have no interest in terrorizing people. Anyhow, has the very important person given you a place where I can land?" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Not yet, he may be filing paperwork because he does that like all the time." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "I'll yell at him some more." Broadcast Moonlight says, "I'll try not to fall on anyone's head then. Or lawn, because people hate that. Though, maybe you don't have lawns around here." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "What's a lawn." Broadcast Quickswitch says, "I was wondering the same." Broadcast Moonlight says, "It's a large expanse of vegitation. You find them mosly on worlds that are primarily squishy and organic." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "'or-gan-ick'" Broadcast Whirl says, "Sounds gross." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "... That is a familiar voice." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "I feel like I should know this voice." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Ow my head." Broadcast Quickswitch says, "...Indeed it is familiar." Broadcast Moonlight says, "Well, they can get gross at times, but the Squishies have their charms. This doesn't help me land though." Broadcast Whirl says, "None of you know me! Shut up!" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "I am absolutely sure I know you." Broadcast Whirl says, "No you don't." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "No... no this is important." Broadcast Moonlight says, "If it makes you feel any better, I have no clue who any of you are. Oh, I'm Moonlight, by the way! Where have my manners been?" Broadcast Swivel says, "'Zatchu Whirl?" Broadcast Whirl says, "WHO?" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Oh hello I am Shiftlock." Broadcast Swivel says, "Sorry mus'be ma'mistake." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Mister Prowl says land in Iacon." Broadcast Quickswitch says, "But /I/ recognize you, empurata." Broadcast Blast Off ....... Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Biggest city in the northern hemisphere near the pole, you can't miss it." Broadcast Whirl says, "No you don't." Broadcast Moonlight says, "Iacon? And does he want me to land INSIDE the city, or OUTSIDE? Is there a dock?" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "There should be a private spaceport there you can use" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Why am I getting such a headache from trying to remember this guy?~" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "HNNGGGh." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "I AM GOING TO FORCE MY BRAIN MODULE TO REMEMBER." Broadcast Whirl says, "Then stop trying to remember! I mean, you can't remember because we've never met." Broadcast Blast Off ....... Broadcast Whirl says, "I don't know you!" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "I know your voice, and it's IMPORTANT that I know it, I just know it!" Broadcast Moonlight says, "Alright, I'm on my way down." For those who are in the area, or know what to look for, a rather patched up, often repaired and modified spaceship is making its way towards Iacon. (Think something akin to Serenity). "Well, if this is any indication of life on Cybertron, it won't be dull whatever other flaws it has." Broadcast Whirl says, "There are so many people in the world, there is bound to be voices that sound similar." Broadcast Blast Off says, "Indeed " Broadcast Shiftlock says, "No, no, you are very important for some reason. I... man my head hurts." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "OH" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "That's another voice!" Broadcast Quickswitch says, "Oh SHUT UP you filthy criminal!" Broadcast Blast Off says, "NO IT IS NOT " Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Yes it is!" Broadcast Whirl says, "No it isn't." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "These are important for some reason!" Broadcast Thundercracker says, "Why are there so many voices on here tonight anyway?" Broadcast Whirl says, "I know that guy and you wouldn't know him." Broadcast Blast Off says, "Nothing to hear here, move along..." Broadcast Moonlight says, "Um, guys? This isn't the best way to welcome someone to your planet, you know. Geeze, no wonder no one wants to come here." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "...." Broadcast Quickswitch says, "Hey.. I recognize someone else too.. That's Blast Off! I know that voice!!" Broadcast Barricade says, "Maybe that's 'cause comin' here ain't the best idea." Broadcast Blast Off says, "WHat?! NO I AM NOT " Broadcast Barricade says, "Slag, i'd say run while you can." Broadcast Moonlight says, "I have my reasons. And they're good reasons too. At least, they seemed good about half an hour ago." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Okay now I KNOW that voice!" Broadcast Whirl says, "Yeah, you land here and you're stuck for good." Broadcast Quickswitch says, "Thankfully, Decepticon, I have other things that need attending to at present." Broadcast Whirl says, "Hey! Freak of nature! I still owe you an aft-woopin'!" Broadcast Moonlight says, "If Decepticon is someone's name, it's not very flattering. I suggest you get it changed. But hey, what do I know?" Broadcast Quickswitch says, "...." Broadcast Barricade says, "Freak of nature - speaking of, Whirl." Broadcast Whirl says, "I'm not Whirl! I don't know who that is!" Broadcast Barricade says, "Sounds like you did a real bang-up job takin' care of the rookie." Broadcast Quickswitch says, "It's complicated, Comet's Tail." Broadcast Blast Off says, "You can never leave, even if your alt is a SPACE SHUTTLE. Which..... uh, which mine is not, because I'm not Blast Off " Broadcast Whirl says, "HEY." Broadcast Barricade says, "Good job, freak." Broadcast Whirl says, "HEY!" Broadcast Whirl says, "Shut up!" ++ Iacon ++ Gleaming gold, silver and blue as far as the eye can see: the capital of Cybertron itself can be breathtaking to behold. Architecture both old and modern reflect a sense of stately order as well as artistic beauty, with gentle arches, gilded domes and spiraling towers that rise into the skyline. Even the walkpaths and roads are copper and bronze, the maintenance workers here diligently tending to them to prevent any kind of rust and corrosion. The city itself almost seems alive, with glowing power conduits in circuit pathways running along the streets and buildings, powering external lights and glowing holomatter signs. Cyan-colored crystal and glass windows reflect the hue of the sky in day, or glow from internal lighting at night. Populated mostly by high caste and above, Iacon is the seat of Cybertron's government, military and intellectual class. At the end of the main road into Iacon is Trion Square, which features an enormous video screen, every bit as big as a combiner, constantly flickering with news feeds, state-sponsored messages and advertisements. Translucentia Heights, the most elite residential area on Cybertron, is nestled into a corner of Iacon's living quarters. Energon refineries, technoversites, merchant plazas, a nurturing creche and even a nature preserve fall within the massive polity's boundaries, making Iacon one of the few completely self-sufficient cities on the planet. -The ship that makes its way towards the designated landing point is not the most pristine specimen of a vessel. It's also the kind that is loud and makes rather horrible sounds like it's going to crash any moment. However, it doesn't look too badly damaged and the pilot moves it into place with practiced ease. Broadcast Barricade says, "I tried to warn her about you." Broadcast Whirl says, "Anything bad that has happened has happened because of you!" Broadcast Barricade says, "Looks like they fried her." Broadcast Whirl says, "S-shut your mouth!" Broadcast Blast Off .... Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Fried me? But I'm still just fine! Not even hot either except my head which is REALLY HURTING." Broadcast Moonlight says, "Oh, boy. This is going to be the 'vacation' from Hell, isn't it?" Broadcast Barricade says, "Vacation? Hahahaha." Broadcast Barricade says, "Hope you've had your shot." Broadcast Blast Off says, "You have no right to complain, Barricade " Broadcast Moonlight says, "Okay, I'm being facetious; you got me." -Quickswitch has escorted the vessel to iacon. The hideous looking jet (it is no Seeker) transforms to robot mode as he lands. He stands with his blasters out, a serious look upon his face as he awaits the Comet's Tail captain to disembark. Broadcast Barricade says, "You're gonna want to avoid anything with a red first face badge on it. Local government's corrupt." Broadcast Moonlight says, "And, just as a fair warning, when I have an idea who all you are, and I actually meet you, I'm probably going to laugh in your faces. Just saying." Broadcast Whirl says, "I don't have a face." Broadcast Barricade says, "I would -welcome- that, sweetspark." -Prowl and a contingent of security forces make their way out to the landing pad where the vessel had been directed. He stands there, arms folded as he waits for the pilot or captain or whoever is aboard to come out and introduce themselves. Or something. Broadcast Moonlight says, "You don't have a....what? How can you NOT have a face? Strange." Broadcast Quickswitch says, "he doesn't, he is an empurata. What's that? The vilest of criminals. I'll explain later." Broadcast Whirl says, "The government cut it off. " Broadcast Whirl says, "Welcome to Cybertron!" Broadcast Moonlight says, "Ouch. What did you do to deserve that so I can NOT do it. I like my face where it is!" Broadcast Whirl says, "I didn't do anything." -When the ship has settled, everything has been turned off, and is resting with a degree of stability, the loading hatch opens and the plank comes out with a thud. Moonlight steps down from there and has a nice long stretch as though she didn't come to the planet in the middle of a bunch of really negative chatter. Broadcast Quickswitch says, "Oh they /all/ say that." Broadcast Whirl says, "Shut your face!" Broadcast Moonlight says, "Oh, you have to have done /something/ even if it was just looking at the wrong person funny, or pronounced someone's name wrong, or worn the wrong color paint." Broadcast Whirl says, "Nope." -Quickswitch doesn't smile, doesn't do a thing to lift his serious demeanor. He narrows his eyes as the hatch opens and a plank comes out. He watches along with the rest of the security personel and Prowl, for anything suspicious. There's been a lot of that lately around here. Broadcast Whirl says, "You picked a really crappy planet to get marooned on." Broadcast Whirl says, "Keep your head down and your lips sealed and maybe you'll be able to keep your hands." Broadcast Moonlight says, "You lost your hands too? That's dreadful. This idea is sounding worse and worse. Thanks you guys, you could have at least given me a few days to get used to things without being all crazy with the 'our planet sucks' pitch. Seriously, you guys need to get better PR people." Broadcast Swivel says, "Come now, it 'ent tha' bad. A bit bad I'm startin' t'see... bu no' tha'bad!" Broadcast Barricade says, "Like I said, local government corruption." Broadcast Whirl says, "Oh yeah, they took my hands too." Broadcast Barricade says, "Although Whirl here deserves it." Broadcast Quickswitch says, "What he hasn't mentioned is that the empurata ritual, removal of the head and hands, replaced with a faceless head with a single optic, and removal of the hands for claws instead, is reserved for the most vile criminals. it's intended that people know to shun them for their crimes. Quite deserved if you ask me." Broadcast Blast Off says, "They have made their recharge slab, now let them lie on it " Broadcast Whirl says, "Hahahaha yeah right! Both of you are terrible people." Broadcast Swivel says, "Yanno, I wunner 'ow, if the gov'ment so corrupt an' powerful, tha' we e'en can get on a broadcastin' channel, to bad mouth 'em to newcomers, an\ not get.... uh oh... THEY ARE LISTENING!" Broadcast Whirl says, "Good! Let them listen!" Broadcast Blast Off ..... Broadcast Moonlight says, "Well, everyone gets a little terrible now and then." Broadcast Whirl says, "No, these guys are the worst." Broadcast Whirl says, "One of them is some psychopath murderer that shoots people in the head." -Prowl greets the newcomer immediately with a curt "Identify yourself." demanded. He isn't exactly one for pleasantries, and it seems neither is Quickswitch. The officer regards Moonlight's casual demeanor with scrutiny. Never really one to be impressed by that kind of behavior, either. Broadcast Whirl says, "The other is some sadistic pervert who lures young femmes into a false sense of security and then abandons them. Oh yeah, and then puts a reward on their heads." -Moonlight might very well look suspicious. She wears a hat modelded after something she saw on an alien planet. She clearly has weapons, a blaster and an energy whip, but both are powered down and holstered. Her pale blue, almost white, optics settle first on Quickswitch. Whoa, big and solemn. She offers him a cheeky grin. Then the other guy with the squad addresses her. "I'm Moonlight, as I said on the broadband," she says, sweeping her hat off her head and bowing. "What else do you need to know?" She plunks the metal hat back on her head and adjusts it until it suits her. Broadcast Barricade says, "Where as Whirl tries to kill political dissidents in their cells after they're falsely accused." Broadcast Quickswitch says, "I was DOING MY DUTY!" Broadcast Whirl says, "I was just following orders." Broadcast Moonlight says, "Well, it's a good thing I'm not a 'young' femme anymore. Still, sounds like a bit of a low thing to do, even from my perspective." Broadcast Barricade says, "So was I." Broadcast Whirl says, "That's.. different." Broadcast Barricade says, "really?" Broadcast Whirl says, "Yes, really." Broadcast Barricade says, "You will never. NEVER. Understand why I did what I did." Broadcast Whirl says, "I understand percectly." Broadcast Moonlight says, "Sounds like duty makes people do some pretty awful things. I'm glad I never took that word seriously." Broadcast Barricade says, "Because that would require you t' care about someone other than your own miserable aft." Broadcast Whirl says, "You don't know me, Barricade!" Broadcast Moonlight says, "Who, me?" Broadcast Barricade says, "I think I do." Broadcast Barricade says, "Nah, not you." Broadcast Barricade says, "I'm talkin' to the cyclops here." Broadcast Whirl says, "You're a broken old man! If you really gave two slags about her, you wouldn't have thrown her away like that! You wouldn't have let the Autobots do what they did to her!" Broadcast Moonlight says, "Okay, because I do care about some people. They're just not here at the moment. Cause, frankly, I don't know any of you." Broadcast Barricade says, "I ain't gonna take offense at common sense, miss." Broadcast Barricade says, "No, I trusted her t' Hot Rod's care." Broadcast Barricade says, "You wanna blame someone?" Broadcast Barricade says, "You know where t' look." Broadcast Blast Off says, " Wait, what? I am not! Errr... I mean I have no idea who you are talking about " Broadcast Barricade says, "I told that good for nothin' little punk t' look after her." Broadcast Moonlight says, "So, now someone please tell me, in all this arguing and misery that there are BARS someone on this planet? If not I think I'll be going slightly mad in short order." Broadcast Barricade says, "Tons" Broadcast Barricade says, "I got other things t' deal with right now. Good luck, miss." Broadcast Barricade desynchs. Broadcast Whirl says, "Shut up! I'm going to kill you!" Broadcast Whirl says, "Hnn.." Broadcast Moonlight says, "I think you just got snubbed. But, if there's bars, I'll consider that a saving grace, even if it's just a little one." -Quickswitch suddenly looks /very/ disturbed and angered by something. He folds his arms over his chest and scowls at nothing in particular as Moonlight disembarks and introduces herself. Quickswitch waits; both for this sudden shift in mood to lift--his head-fins flatten aggressively--and for Prowl to make proper introductions before he speaks. Quickswitch gives Moonlight a bemused blink at her cheeky grin and finds himself smiling disheavaledly past his anger. Broadcast Shiftlock says, "... So who is everyone arguing about?" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Becuase it sounds super serious." Broadcast Whirl says, "Someone who's dead." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Awww." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "That's really sad. I'm sorry for your loss then." Broadcast Whirl says, "..Thanks." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "If my head were not killing me I'd go hug you." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "But Officer Pax probably would think that's a bad idea so" Broadcast Whirl says, "Pax... Yes, I'm sure.." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "He's the nicest guy ever." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Psst dont' tell Prowl but he is very boring." Broadcast Swivel says, "Wouldya like a hug 'spress delivered by courier?" Broadcast Moonlight says, "Hey, hugs are nice. I definitely suggest them now and then." Broadcast Shiftlock is actually saying that as a side whisper on the entire planet's open channel. Yes. Broadcast Shiftlock is actually saying that as a side whisper on the entire planet's open channel. Yes. Broadcast Whirl says, "Shiftlock." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Yes?" Broadcast Shiftlock sigh. "I wish but I have to stay where I am because training. At least I get a break sometimes like now." Broadcast Blast Off .... Broadcast Moonlight says, "What are you training to do, if I can ask that?" Broadcast Whirl says, "Shiftlock.. it's.. it's nice to hear your voice again." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Ugh. I need to see Doctor Pharma again, these headaches are awful --" Broadcast Whirl says, "Even though you uh.. don't know me." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Oh well it's nice to hear your voice too!" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "See, Hot Rod said Hi and then when he started talking to me I went kind of crazy and tried to attack him and then my head got so hot" Broadcast Moonlight says, "Your head would probably hurt less if there weren't a dozen people speaking into it at once. Just saying." Broadcast Quickswitch says, "Shiftlock?! Where have you been? I've missed you!" Broadcast Whirl says, "... No. No way." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "I passed right out!" Broadcast Blast Off says, "Hot Rod?" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Oh! Hi Quickswitch!" Broadcast Whirl says, "Quickswitch! " Broadcast Whirl says, "QUICKSWITCH." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Yes, you know, Hot Rod? The terrorist?" Broadcast Blast Off grumbles Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Though he doesnt' seem very, you know, terrorist-y" Broadcast Whirl says, "You stay away from her! You stay away from her or I'll rip your face off!" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "No!" Broadcast Blast Off says, "Right. Of course. " Broadcast Quickswitch says, "Hello Shiftlock!" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Leave him alone, he's nice! He's the only guy I have to talk to!" Broadcast Whirl says, "HE'S A KILLER." Broadcast Blast Off says, "WHAT " Broadcast Blast Off says, "WHAT " Broadcast Blast Off HUFFFFFFFFS loudly Broadcast Whirl says, "Primus, this is.. this is worse than I could have imagined." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Well he's a -soldier-" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "They do kill things" Broadcast Shiftlock says, "Like I will!" Broadcast Moonlight says, "Whoa, down boys. The volume is getting a big crazy here you know." "Everything," Prowl answers. "Where did you come from, what is your function? Why did you leave Cybertron, and why did you return?" He recites, reading off of a datapad and searching for any record of her in the database at the same time. "How long have you been gone?" Broadcast YX-939 talks very loudly! "HELLO, PEOPLE INSIDE THE TALKING BOX!" Broadcast Blast Off says, "I... I think I have to go now. Go... go look at the stars. " Broadcast Whirl says, "I'M OFF THE WAGON." Broadcast Whirl says, "I'm going to get so blitzed out of my mind ahahahhahahahahahhahaha THIS IS TERRIBLE." Broadcast YX-939 clankclankclank. "...How --" .... "...the people OUT of the talking box?" -"That's much better. I think most people look better smiling than scowling. But that's just me." Moonlight taps the top of her hat to Quickswitch then turns back to Prowl and his crew of security forces. "Slow down there a second," she says, holding up her hands. "Alright. I came from Caminus originally, but I wasn't there for very long. I've been in space since then. This is the first time I've been to Cybertron, though I guess it's kind of like a motherworld or something." She shrugs her shoulders. "My function? Well, lately it's been piloting a space ship. I just do whatever's needed really. We're all like that." She makes an offhanded motion. Broadcast Swivel says in a disguised voice, ".....Cleaning unit YX-939, walk away from the box." Broadcast YX-939 gasps. "...Okay." Broadcast Moonlight says, "Cleaning unit YX-something-something-something? What kind of a name is that?" -The sixchanger suddenly positively beams with a smile; head-fins whirl happily and even his optics look a lot less severe, though does this have anything to do with Moonlight? Perhaps, perhaps not. There's no way of really knowing with Quickswitch, "How interesting," Quickswitch comments. He keeps his blasters out, just in case. -"You didn't answer the question of why you came to Cybertron." Prowl presses further, making note of all her answers. He also signals the rest of the squadron to search her vessle. "We will be searching your craft for any suspicious or potentially dangerous items." That definitely wasn't a request. "To ensure the safety of the populace, as you know." -Moonlight has made no move to bring out her weapons. She hasn't even given them so much as a glance. "Well, you're going to find weapons in there," she tells Prowl. "Because that is one of the things I was transporting when I ran into some troubles. And that's why I'm here right now. This place is /so/ unpopular, especially with your lockdown, or clampup, or whatever it is, that I knew the folks pursuing me wouldn't dare come here." She crosses her arms loosely over her chest. "I'll be straight up with you; I'm not the most innocent person around and I'm not going to pretend to be. Make whatever you want out of that." -Quickswitch's smile pinches at its edges at that, "Hmmmmm," the big mech's head-fins take on a slightly suspicious cant. He's accompanied by two large Senate Enforcers who don't accompany the squadron into the Comet's Tail but instead flank Quickswitch and if possible look even more grim than the six changer, "I ain't sure about her," Quickswitch makes an unsolicited comment to Prowl. -Moonlight shakes her head slightly at Quickswitch, though she's still smiling. "You wouldn't be the first and, hopefully, you won't be the last." She shrugs her shoulders, apparently not at all worried or offended over his suspicion. -Prowl arches an optic ridge at Moonlight. "Oh? And who were these 'folks' who were pursuing you? And whatever for? I'm afraid we'll have to take possession of any weaponry, ammunition, or other explosive device for inspection. Don't worry, if you cooperate you will get them back." He glances at Quickswitch. "I don't either, but that's why we're searching her." The officer pauses, noting something on his datapad. "Quickswitch, I want you to interrogate Ruiner. Get as much information out of him as you can and get the report on my desk ASAP. Use whatever methods you see fit." -"Well, I couldn't name them all, since I don't know them as individuals," Moonlight says after a moment of thought. "Like I said, I'm not the most innocent person out there: I'm a smuggler. But my leader, well, he stepped on the wrong toes and we're all paying for it. I don't know which group he made the most angry, but one of them sent their toughs after us. I'm the only one left right now." When she hears the bit about interrogating someone, her optic ridges go up, but she says nothing. From the sounds of all the chatter earlier, this place has problems. It should come as no surprise that someone is getting an interrogation. -Quickswitch puts his blasters in subspace and salutes Prowl, "Of course, sir!" he turns toward the Decagon, "Looks like you have everything under control here, sir. If you don't need me; I'll see ya later. Gonna look into Ruiner as soon as possible," Quickswitch calls as he and his Senate keepers depart. -Prowl fixes Moonlight with a pointed glare. She isn't being very specific, and he doesn't like that. "What were you smuggling, exactly? And which group was this, in particular? Native to Caminus, or elsewhere in the galaxy?" -Moonlight sighs. "You want a life history or something?" she asks, her voice a bit on the peevish side. "I was born on Caminus, but I wasn't there for very long before a mech named Swipe came by. He used me as a hostage to get away from the authorities, and by the time he was ready to release me I guess they'd all kinda grown on me." She pauses. "They being his smuggling band," she clarifies. "I'd been working with them for a long time, don't ask me how many years 'cause I wasn't keeping exact count. Anyhow, I don't know where Swipe came from; he never told me that much about his own history. I didn't ask." She tilts her hat back and rubs her forehead. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Well, Swipe got a little too big for his britches, as some of the Squishies say, and we started having a lot of action against us, mostly with hired thugs. You know, the kind that can't easily be traced back to a source?" "As for what I'm smuggling now, well, weapons this time around. But I generally carry legit cargo as well, most of which is organic stuff. Don't know that it would be much use around here." She shrugs. "Sometimes fate deals a crappy hand like that." She pulls out a datapad and hands it over. It's the cargo manifest of her legitimate goods. -Prowl takes the manifest with a nod of satisfaction. "Thank you for your cooperation." The squadron finishes searching the craft and start to bring out the weapons to take to the Decagon for inspection. "One more question, however. Now that you are here, what do you plan to do?" -"Fit in somewhere I guess," says Moonlight. "Sounds like you have a whole world of crazy here, and I mean that literally. But dealing with crazy is still a lot better than being dead. I don't fancy being dead at all. So, whatever keeps me 'not dead' the longest is probably what I'll do." Seems reasonable to her. -It seems reasonable enough to Prowl, as well. He expected that sort of response. The officer looks up from the datapad finally, putting it away with a sigh. "Yes, unfortunately this planet is somewhat of a mess at the moment. However, we are working to remedy that problem, although it will take effort and patience." A -lot- of the latter. "If you would be willing to assist us with that, we can offer you as much protection as you need from these outsiders who are after you, whoever they are." -Moonlight shrugs her shoulders. "Not sure what good I'd do. I can't say I've been much on the side of law in the past." Which was kind of obvious from the whole 'smuggler' thing, but she figures it merits rementioning. "I'm used to things being a bit more chaotic than snapping salutes and calling, 'Yes sir!' No offense. I'm sure it works great for some folks. I don't have any particular grudge against the law other than it being a bit stuffy." And she's talking to one of the kings of stuffy himself, but how was she supposed to know that? -"Trust me, there is a time and place for chaotic." Prowl replies. Wait, is he serious? Or is he just being manipulative? Or both? "With the state this planet is in, we could use anyone who can defend themselves and listen to orders. 'Yes sir' is nice but unnecessary." he shrugs. "Otherwise, you could go to an assessor and let -them- tell you what you ought to do." -"A what now?" Moonlight really didn't do all that much homework on the place. It was enough to get her out of the ugly thugs' crosshairs and that was all she needed. "I'm not sure that I'm necessarily good at following orders exactly. I mean, I followed Swipe but I knew him. Asking me to follow someone just because they say so is taking a rather big leap of faith. At least, that's how I see it." -Prowl shrugs. "Either way you will have to follow orders, Moonlight. If you don't want to join us, then you'll have to do what everyone -else- does. That being visiting an assessor, who will give you a test to complete, the results of which will be used to determine your function and thus where you will work as well as what you will do. You could end up anywhere, really, from a waste management plant to the Citadel itself." -Moonlight listens to all this. "So, people get slotted into place like pieces in a puzzle and you wonder why it's all crazy around here?" She shakes her head. "Amazing. Well, hmmmm. Not a lot of appealing choices when you put it /that/ way. She taps her chin thoughtfully with a finger. "Is this assessing thing random? Or is there any way I can guess what the results will be? I like to know the odds before I take a gamble." -Prowl pauses, sizing her up for a moment as he runs a brief scan. "Hmm. Well, your alt mode appears to be a helicarrier of some sort with a large cargo bay, is that correct?" -Moonlight nods her head. "Yeah. I spent a bit of time as just a general cargo vehicle before Swipe came through and interrupted my life, so to speak," she says. "I wouldn't say I'm anything fancy, but I can get good amount of stuff from point A to point B in decent time." She shrugs her shoulders. -"Then you'll most likely end up working some kind of delivery service." Prowl predicts. "I don't know enough about you to determine that for certain, but it's definitely a distinct possibility. I hope you like repetition because you'll probably be flying the same routes every solar cycle." -"And you think working for the law and arresting people will be any better?" Moonlight queries. Her expression is thoughtful for a long time. "So, from the sounds of things, people are either bored stiff on this planet, or living dangerously as rebels? Big gap in between the two." -Prowl shrugs. "I don't know. I never said it would be better. But it would give you a bit more control over your own fate. Working for security is more than just arresting people, however. You may even get to do some investigative work." Certainly more interesting than delivery routes, after all. "One thing you do -not- want to do, however, is get on the -wrong- side of the law." -"And you don't think it matters that I started there?" Moonlight asks, referring to the -wrong- side of the law. "Okay, granted, I don't think I've broken any laws here yet. That I know of. Of course, I could be wrong since I don't know all the laws here, which, I suppose, would make following them a bit hard." She rubs the back of her neck. "But it's not every day I hear someone asking a smuggler to become security." She seems somewhat amused at the notion. -"I don't know what laws you broke outside of Cybertron or what authorities you displeased and thus they do not matter to me." Prowl says dissmissively. "I suppose you could consider this a chance to redeem yourself and start a new, different life. If you're able to keep up the good work, so to speak, then why not? As I said, this place is a mess, and we could use as many able-bodied bots as we can to help remedy that situation. Able-minded, as well. Too many psychopaths out there. At least -you- listen to reason." -"I'll listen to reason, sure. Doesn't mean I'm so good at following it. Nothing reasonable about being a smuggler. But then, some people are willing to pay a lot for things they shouldn't have." Moonlight smiles. "But, whever my flaws are, I don't think being a psychopath is among them." She looks back at her ship for a moment, her expression fond. "If you have to take my weapons, I guess I could understand that, all things considered, but what about the other stuff?" she is curious to know. A good deal of the legitimate manifesto were fabric, which isn't typically high on the list of important (or dangerous) Cybertronian goods. There's some engex as well as organic alcohol, the latter of which also wouldn't be very useful to Cybertronians. The mechs who had gone into the ship will notice that there were seats of varying sizes at different parts of the controls and there is evidence that organics had spent time on the ship. -"Everything will be inspected, and if you cooperate it will all be returned to you in due time, not to worry." Prowl explains, going through the list. Hm, nothing too suspicious, but he isn't one to speak too soon. "At any rate, at least listening to reason is a step in the right direction, since some 'Bots can't seem to do either." He sighs. "Well I suppose you're welcome to stay in the guest wing at the Decagon until you visit an assessor and are sent to wherever your assignments happens to be." -"Well, thanks for that much at least," Moonlight says. "Nothing against the Comet's Tail, but I've been in there for quite some time and it's nice to get my feet planetside for a while at any rate." She sighs. "Now, let's just say, hypothetically, that I take you up on your offer and gives this 'law' things a shot. What if I just don't fit after giving it my best try? What happens to me then?" -"We're not all that concerned with 'fitting in'." Prowl shrugs. "As long as you don't cause any serious trouble then you should be fine. You just do as you're told just as you did with Swipe before." Can't be all that hard, now can it? "Maybe it won't be that easy at first if you have issues taking orders from people you don't know, but that's easily remedied. You will get to know your superiors, and your fellows. If you -do- cause enough trouble that you aren't worth keeping around, then you'll just have to go to an assessor and find a different role." -Moonlight nods her head. "Alright. Just making sure they're not going to lock me up just because I don't bow and scrape fast enough," she says with a grin. "But my mind will probably be clearer after I get a rest, you know? I couldn't take a lot of time for such things when I was fleeing for my life and all that." She actually droops a bit as she realizes how tired she is. "I'm guessing I'll be hearing from you when they've gone through every piece of my ship twice over, hm?" -"Yes." Prowl nods toward a short minibot-type who has hurried onto the landing pad. "Caliber here will escort you to the guest wing. Just let him know if you need anything. Engex, or whatever." Yes, stay here, where you can be watched every moment of the cycle. -If Moonlight /was/ planning anything hinky, it wouldn't be tonight. No, she really /is/ tired, and it will feel nice to have a decent rest. She nods to the one introduced as Caliber. "I guess I'll be seeing you around," she says to Prowl, tipping her hat towards him. Motioning to Caliber she says, "Alright then; lead the way." Really, she should have the sense to be worried, but she doesn't.